Kumpulan FanFic KuroKen (Haikyuu)
by LynAkmn
Summary: [ RePost From Wattpad ] Berisi Kumpulan Fanfic [ Drabble, Ficlet, Oneshot, dan sejenisnya] KurooKen dengan berbagai Rasa. Haikyuu Furudate Haruichi.
1. 1 : In The Rain

#1 : In The Rain.

Kuroo Tetsuro x Kozume Kenma.

.

.

Romance.

.

.

Yaoi.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna~~

…

…

…

 **Zrezzz...**

Hujan mengguyur deras kota Tokyo. Kozume Kenma, pemuda bersurai puding berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

Menemukannya, Kenma berdiri di bawah naungan atap teras sebuah toko kaset yang tengah tutup. Mengela nafas pelan saat dirinya sedikit mengigil tatkala angin dingin menusuk kulitnya walau sudah berlapis mantel tebal.

Pikirannya melayang pada sosok teman masa kecilnya, sosok tinggi bersurai jabrik serta seringai menyebalkan ciri khasnya. Hatinya berdegup kencang saat mengingat sosok itu menyatakan perasaannya kemarin malam, Kenma hanya terdiam tak menjawab, rasa terkejut menderanya hingga Kenma memilih pulang ke kamar apartemennya yang tepat disebelah kamar si teman kecil.

Menghela nafas pelan, Kenma menggosokan kedua telapak tanggannya dan meniupnya, mencoba menghalau dingin, mungkin.

"Ekhem."

Kenma menoleh, matanya membulat. Terkejut, namun berhasil ia tutupi.

"Kuroo?"

Kuroo Tetsuro. Teman kecil Kenma, sosok pemuda bersurai jabrik nyentrik dengan seringai setannya kini berdiri tepat di sebelah Kenma dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kenma. Mantel yang setengah basah, serta surai yang masih nyentrik walau sudah basah oleh air.

"Yo, Kenma."

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau ada rapat?"

Kuroo mengerling.

"Rapatnya sudah selesai..."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Ini bukan jalan pulang menuju apartemen."

Kuroo mengangkat bahu tak peduli, memandang langit kelam yang masih setia menangis.

"Aku terkejut saat melihat ramalan cuaca tadi, aku ingat kau berada di luar, jadi aku menyusulmu. Biar begini-begini, aku bos yang baik, asal kau tau saja."

Kenma mendengus.

"Dan dengan bodohnya, sudah tau mau hujan tapi kau tak membawa payung? Kau bodoh ya?!"

Kuroo mendengus tak terima.

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Jadi aku lupa."

"Oh begitu."

"Hanya 'oh begitu'? Hey cobalah tanya, 'kenapa Kuroo khawatir padaku' begitu?"

"Kuroo?! Jangan memancingku untuk segera membunuhmu."

"Oke... Oke aku mengalah, Kenma."

Hening.

Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

"Kenma?"

Kenma menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Soal Tsukishima. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku sudah memintanya agar tak ikut campur dalam hidupku, aku memintanya agar berhenti menekanmu, aku memberitahunya bahwa Kenma lah sosok yang dari dulu aku cintai. Dan mengenai masa laluku, semuanya bukan salahmu. Aku hanya terlalu tertekan dangan perceraian orang tuaku dan yaaa... soal kepindahanmu."

Kenma terpaku, sebegitu terpuruk kah Kuroo? Dirinya jahat sekali?

"Memang benar Tsukishima yang menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan, namun aku hanya menganggap kejadian malam itu seperti angin lalu. Aku meminta maaf padanya aku tak bisa membalas cintannya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat biasa... Kenma? Kau tau... Aku tak bisa melupakanmu... kau segalanya... kau cintaku... aku tak peduli jika kau membenciku sekarang... aku hanya akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi dan lagi."

Kenma membeku, hatinya berdegup walau setitik rasa sakit menghampiri.

"Kuroo... maaf... semuanya tak sama seperti dulu lagi..."

"Aku tau. Aku hanya akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi..."

"Kuroo..."

"Aku tau kau hanya menutupi perasaanmu... aku tau kau masih mencintaiku, Kenma."

"A-Apa M-Maksudmu, K-Kuroo baka!"

Kuroo menyeringai.

"Sudah ku duga. jika kau membenciku, maka kau pasti akan menghajarku habis habisan, tapi nyatanya kau pasrah saat aku menyentuhmu sampai titik terdalam."

Wajah Kenma semerah kepiting rebus, sungguh dia malu. Jujur saja Kenma masih memiliki perasaan pada Kuroo. Tapi, egonya sangat tinggi.

"A-Apaa Y-Yang K-Kuroo katakan?! A-Ak-"

 **Zret...**

Tangan Kenma di genggam oleh tangan besar Kuroo yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau... kedinginan bukan?"

Kenma hanya mengangguk, menunduk dalam menyembunyikan rona sakura.

"Kenma? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Hening. Kenma enggan menjawab. Hatinya berdegup, rona sakura masih mampir di pipinya.

"Kenma?!"

"Hahhh... setidaknya jawab aku."

"Atau... kau mau aku berpindah hati ke Tsukishima?"

Kenma membelalak, menatap Kuroo dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Kuroooo..."

Kenma berseru lirih, pandangannya berubah sendu. Kuroo mengrenyit.

"Ada apa?"

Kenma menatap kedepan, mengalihkan pandangan dari manik hitam kelam itu.

"Kuroo Aku Mencintaimu. Sangat Mencintaimu."

Bersamaan dengan seruan Kenma, hujan turun kian derasnya, hingga meredam suara Kenma. Kuroo mengrenyit tatkala mendengar suara Kenma yang sangat tidak jelas.

"Hah? Apa? Kau bicara apa, Kenma?"

Kenma menggeleng.

"Tidak, lupakan saja, Kuroo."

Kuroo menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting tadi."

Kenma menatap dalam Kuroo.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Serius?"

"Ya, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kuroo."

"Maa~~ sudahlah."

Hening. Keduannya masih menautkan tangan mereka, saling menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Kenma?!"

Kenma menoleh, menatap balik Kuroo yang menatapnya intens.

Kuroo memperpendek jarak mereka, memiringkan kepala dan memangut lembut bibir ranum Kenma. Kenma memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap lumatan kecil yang diberikan Kuroo.

Mereka menimatinya. Tak peduli mereka ada di depan umum. Hujan menjadi saksi bisu dua pemuda yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu. Kedua pemuda yang berbagi kehangatan dan cinta dalam derasnya hujan penuh kenangan itu.

 **-END-**

Pojok Bacotan :

Inspirasi dari Sekakoi S2 eps berapa ya? Lyn Lupa. Pokonya yang TakaRitsu kissu pas hujan, dan si Ritsu ngebales perasaan Takano.

Udah gitu aja bacotan author. Bye

Sampai berjumpa lagi di Next Chapter /plak/

Review, Fav and Foll cintakuh~ sayangkuh~


	2. 2 : Mantan Terindah

**#2 : Mantan Terindah.**

Kuroo Tetsuro x Kozume Kenma.

.

.

Comedy. OOC! KuroKen. Absurd. Bahasa Amburegul.

.

.

Happy Reading minnaaa~~

…

…

Kuroo Tetsuro memandang Kozume Kenma yang tepat ada di hadapannya.

"Gue emang ganteng, kaga usah ngeliatin gitu amat kali."

Kuroo mendengus. Ganteng pala lu peyang.

"Ken? Lu kaga ada niat balikan sama gua, Ken?"

Kenma melirik sadis.

"Sorry, gua kaga denger."

"Oh, setelah jadi mantan gua, lu jadi budeg ya? Pantesan kga ada yang mau."

Kenma mendengus remeh.

"Dijaga ya omongan lu. Tunggu aja gua ngasih surprise buat lu. Kejang ditempat lu."

"Oya~ Oya~ Dek Keken mau ngasih surprise apa ke Mas? Cincin kawin dek? Apa hasil USG?" Seringai Kuroo. Kenma mendelik.

"Mbahmu cincin kawin?! Mana mau gua sama lu. Trus apa-apaan itu hasil USG?! Mending deh main _'enaena'_ sama kucing tetangga, daripada sama bujang lapuk macem lu."

"Anjir, kalo ngomong manisan dikit napa dek? Mas sakit dek! Sakit! Kokoro mas bukan baja dek, kokoro mas lembek macem jeli."

Kenma menatap jijik, Kuroo kok jadi alay sih.

"Kuroo?! Lu kok alay sih?! Beneran deh, kaga usah lebay gitu kali, eneg tau. Toh, gua kaga peduli sama kokoro lu."

Kuroo mendecih. Sakit kawan, sakit banget *nunjuk hati*

Kuroo sabar, Kuroo tabah, demi uke tercinta yang kini meninggalkannya, sebut saja mantannya.

Kuroo tak tau kurangnya dia dimana. Dia ganteng? Mutlak iya, dia tajir? Jangan tanya, dia bertalenta? Jelas, dia kapten voli bruh. Jadi? Apa kurangnya dia?

"Keken?"

"Apa?"

Kenma mendelik judes, Kuroo nyengir Kuda.

"Mas mau nyanyi."

"Sabodo."

"Dengerin ya, ini spesial dua telor buat lu."

"Dikira gua martabak." -_-

"Dengerin ya."

"Ck, iya ah."

"Oke."

Kuroo menegakan duduknya, memandang sekitar cafe yang lumayan sepi itu. Kemudian, kembali menatap Kenma.

"Ekhemm..."

Suara merdunya mulai mengalun.

" _... apa kurangnya aku di dalam hidupmu, hingga kau curangi aku..._ "

" _Katakan lah sekarang, bahwa kau tak bahagia... aku punya ragamu tapi tidak hati mu...kau tak perlu berbohong kau masi-"_

"Stop stop stop, Kuroo. Stop. Lu nyindir gua?"

Kuroo pasang muka watados.

"Emang. Ya walaupun itu pertanyaan gua sih. Jadi, monggo di jawab."

Shit!

"Oh gitu. Oke. Lu tau kurang lu apa? Engga kan? Seme apaan lu, kekurangan sendiri aja kaga tau. Pas sama lu emang gua kaga bahagia, tapi sekarang udah lain cerita. Gua udah bukan punya lu lagi. Inget itu."

"Kok gitu, Ken? Tolong lah, kasih tau gua? Gua salah apa sama lu sampe lu tega mutusin gua? Gua kurang apa? Ganteng? Kaya? Multitalenta? Keken? Mas kurang apa lagi?!"

"Denger ya Mas Kuroo. Kenma kaga mau bilang apa kurangnya mas Kuroo sampe mas Kuroo sadar sendiri. Selama itu pun Kenma gak jamin kalo mas Kuroo udah nemu kurangnya mas, Kenma udah kaga jomblo lagi."

Kuroo pasang muka anak kucing buangan.

"Loh, Kok gitu sih, Ken?! Ya kamu harus tunggu mas sampe mas tau kurangnya mas dimana."

"Dih, ogah."

"Keken kok jahat sih? Untung mas cinta."

"Emang, dan gua kaga peduli."

Sibuk meratapi nasib, Kuroo teringat ini jam makan siang hampir habis, segera ia menawari Kenma makan.

"Ken, makan yuk."

"Kaga usah nawarin makan segala deh. Lu bukan yong lek."

 **Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.**

Niat hati berbuat baik, mulut tajam mantan menusuk tepat di hati. Terusan ya, yong lek siapa?! Merek raket bulutangkis?!

"Anjir lu. Niat baik gua udah nawarin, asal lu tau aja ya, jam makan siang hampir habis. Gua masih cinta ama lu, gua masih peduli, Keken."

"Tapi gua kaga mau. Mas Kuroo, Kenma ada urusan, jadi Kenma cepetin aja ketemuannya."

"Loh, Ken? Ga mau pesen makan dulu? Nanggung loh, Mas yang bayar deh."

"Ga. Ga usah, Mas."

Kuroo menghela nafas, menatap sosok Kenma yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

Kenma mengeluarkan kertas berwarma merah marun dengan aksen tulisan berwarna putih gading. Mendorongnya pelan ke hadapan Kuroo.

"Apa itu?"

"Undangan, Mas."

"Undangan apa? Kamu mau sunatan?"

Kenma mendecih. Melempar undangan itu tepat ke muka Kuroo.

"Gundulmu! Itu undangan nikahan. Dateng ya, empat hari lagi gua mau nikah."

 **Kretek. Crak.**

Sepertinya ada yang pecah? Omegat, ternyata kokoro Kuroo pecah berkeping-keping, pemirsah.

Sakit. Serasa ada ribuan jarum menghujam kokoronya sekarang. Kuroo tabah, mah. Tabah.

"S-serius, dek?! Kok lu tega sih?! Kenapa kaga nunggu Mas aja?! dek Keken?!"

"Serius. Kenma kaga mau nunggu seme macem Mas ya."

"Begitu ya."

"Iya."

Kuroo mulai mewek.

"Selamat ya, dek. Btw, siapakah sosok cantik yang memenangkan hati dek Keken ini?"

"Iya makasih. Cowok bego. Dia lebih mendingan dari pada Mas Kuroo."

"Apa?! siapa dia, dek?! berani sekali melapaui Mas Kuroo."

"Ish. Dia calon suamiku. Akaashi Keiji, sahabat Mas Bokuto sama sahabat lu sendiri."

Tercengang. Syok. Terkejut. Itu Kuroo sekarang. Tak menyangka sang karib tega menikung dirinya, mengambil dek Keken tercinta dari sisinya. Sialan nian, kutu burung hantu itu.

"A-APA! JADI DIA NIKUNG GUA?! OH TUHAN... NGENES AMAT HIDUP GUA."

Kenma menatap datar.

"Biasa aja. Ga usah lebay, santai aja, yang penting cincai. Udah ya Mas. Kenma pamit dulu, udah di tunggu Mas Keiji buat cari cincin. Bye~ dateng ya nanti."

Kenma dengan tak berdosanya melangkah pergi, meningalkan sosok raga tanpa nyawa Kuroo.

Kuroo menatap kepergian Kenma dengan berlinang air mata, hatinya hancur sekarang. Uke menghilang, sehabat yang menikung. Sakit, sakit tapi tak berdarah. Uke tercintannya, selamanya akan menjadi Mantan Terindah untuknya.

Kuroo kian terisak kencang lantaran cafe yang ia tongkrongi memutar lagu 'Mantan Terindah' yang dibawakan oleh Raisa, artis cantik negri sebrang yang sialnya juga sudah bertunangan.

 **-END-**

Pojok bacotan author :

Inspirasi lagu Mantan Terindahnya Rasia. Inspirasi juga dari story bercast OC yang pernah Lyn buat di FB pribadi yang di kususkan untuk teman yang sedang putus cinta /ditimpuk/

Penggalan lirik lagu itu ada yang tau kan? Hooh, lagunya Armada - Asal Kau Bahagia.

Udah gitu aja. Maaf kalo garing /emang/

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya~~ *

Review, Fav, and Foll ~~ Cintakuh~~ Sayangkuh~~


	3. 3 Sing For You

**#3 : Sing For You.**

Kuroo Tetsuro x Kozume Kenma.

.

.

Angst.

.

.

 _Italic = Flashback._

.

.

All Kuroo Pov.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna~~

...

...

...

Ku petik lembut senar gitarku, nada-nada yang indah menyakiti hati, menyesakan dada. Mataku mulai memanas tatakala mengingatnya. Mengingat sosok kekasih sekaligus teman kecilku.

Aku bernyanyi, terus bernyanyi. Tak peduli cairan bening sialan yang dengan lancangnya membuat anak sungai dipipiku. Tak peduli seberapa sesak dadaku, aku hanya merindukannya, merindukan sosok Kenma.

 _"Kuroo... aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi dengan iringan gitarmu."_

 _"Kuroo... buatkan aku sebuah lagu. Lagu tentang kita."_

 _"Kuroo... kau sangat keren tadi, kau jadi terlihat lebih tampan."_

 _"Kuroo... aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu yang kau buat di saat terakhirku."_

Aku menangis, terisak hebat saat mengingat potongan memori bersamannya. Dengan bergetar hebat aku masih bernyanyi.

 _Di sebuah taman yang terletak di Tokyo International Hospital, aku memainkan gitarku, menghasilkan sebuah melodi indah penyejuk hati. Kenma, sosok dalam balutan baju tidur rumah sakit, serta selang infus yang tertancap di tanggannya terlihat sangat menikmati permainanku._

 _Kenma terus memperhatikanku dengan senyum kecilnya, badannya sangat kurus, wajahnya pucat, itu semua benar-benar menyakiti hatiku. Dibalik tubuh lemahnya, dia selalu tersenyum, seolah meyakinkan seseorang bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dia kuat sekaligus rapuh, aku pernah melihatnya menangis dalam dia saat malam hari, meratapi nasibnya. Sungguh aku ingin mendekapnya, tapi aku tau diri, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri._

 _"Kuroo... aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu yang kau buat di saat terakhirku."_

 _Aku membelalak, menatapnya tak percaya._

 _"Kenma... aku mohon jangan berucap seperti itu. Kau akan hidup, yakinlah itu, Kenma! Kita akan hidup bersama."_

 _Kenma menggeleng._

 _"Tidak, Kuroo. Dengarkan aku, lambat laun aku pasti akan mati, dengan tubuh lemah ini dan penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhku yang kian mengganas, ku kira aku tak akan bisa untuk meneruskan hidupku."_

 _Aku sedikit emosi, namun ku tutupi dengan apik. Aku hanya takut, takut jika ia benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkanku, walau aku tau dia tak akan bertahan lama._

 _"Kumohon... jangan berkata seolah kau akan pergi dariku secepatnnya... aku mohon Kenma, tetaplah tersenyum, aku akan selalu disisimu, menyanyi untukmu."_

 _Kenma tersenyum, mengangguk singkat._

 _Dua hari telah berlalu, kini Kenma tengah berjuang keras melawan penyakitnya. Dia tak sadarkan diri, ibunya terisak hebat, aku dan ayahnya hanya diam tertunduk._

 _Dokter keluar, dia mencariku. Ada apa ini? Aku takut. Kenma, apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Aku memasuki ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat yang menyengat. Disana, terbaring lemah sosok Kenma, tersenyum lemah kearahku. Matannya seolah mengatakan, mendekatlah padaku, Kuroo._

 _Aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya, tanganku gemetar memegang gitar kesayanganku, hadiah terindah Kenma saat ulang tahunku yang ke 18._

 _"K-Kenma? Apa kau merasa sakit? Dimana? Katakan padaku."_

 _Ia tersenyum lemah, lalu menggeleng. Bersamaan dengan itu kedua orangtua Kenma memasuki ruangan. Berdiri kaku di belakangku._

 _"K-Ku-ro... B-Ber-nya-nyilah... U-Untuk-ku."_

 _Kenma berujar sengan nafas yang tersenggal, kulitnya kian pucat dan tubuhnya tinggal tulang._

 _Aku mengangguk, hatiku resah. Aku merasa sangat sesak, teringat kata-kata Kenma dua hari yang lalu. Tapi, apakah harus saat ini? Apa harus detik ini juga? Tuhan, apa kau akan menjemputnya secepat itu?_

 _Kenma tersenyum, seolah menyuruku untuk segera bernyanyi._

 _Aku mulai memetik gitarku, membentuk sebuah melodi indah yang kuciptakan hanya untuknya. Aku mulai bernyanyi, sebuah lagu tentang kita berdua, sebuah lagu penyejuk hati namun sangat menyesakan saat ini._

 _Kenma tersenyum lembut kearahku, lalu beralih kepada orangtuannya. Matannya berkaca-kaca saat melihat ibunya yang terisak hebat di pelukan sang ayah._

 _Aku bernanyi, terus bernanyi. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya melihat sosok Kenma, sosok yang saat ini mulai mengantuk, kelopak pucat itu kini tertutup, menyembunyikan sebuah kelereng madu indahnnya._

 _Aku menangis, terisak hebat namun ku tetap bernanyi, aku sudah berjanji padannya. Aku terus bernanyi dengan tubuh gemetar, di hadapanku, Ibu Kenma memeluk sang putra yang terlelap damai, terbang memuju surga yang suci._

 _Kini, Kozume Kenma, Kekasihku, Cintaku, Hidupku, Duniaku, serta Teman kecilku, telah menutup mata untuk selamanya, dia dipanggil kerumah tuhan dalam usia 19 tahun karena leukimia stadium terakhir._

"Kenma... Kenma... Kenma! Hiks aku merindukanmu... apa kau bahagia disana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? jangan tidur larut malam hanya karena game barumu! Kenmaa! Kenma! Jawab aku! Aku merindukanmu!"

Aku terisak hebat, tubuhku bergetar. Nyatannya, aku tak setegar Kuroo Tetsuro saat diluar. Aku juga manusia, aku memiliki titik terlemahku sendiri. Aku hancur saat mengingat Kenma.

Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

Aku, Kuroo Tetsuro sangat sangat mencintai Kozume Kenma melebihi apapun.

 **-END-**

Pojok bacotan author :

Oke~ Oke~ jangan timpuk saya minnaa-saaannn~~ /plak/

Maafkan cerita angsa ini T.T

Ini Lyn ambil dari lagu Sing For You by EXO.

Oke, Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Review, Fav, and Foll ~~ Cintakuh~~ Sayangkuh~~


End file.
